


Tumblr Drabbles

by mphelmsman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenges, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics I write for tumblr fic challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Drabbles

Sherlock dove around the corner of the ally as a viciously hurled missile chipped the bricks of the wall he had been standing in front of. “John!” he cried in a scolding tone.   
  
“You utter bastard! You fecking clot of semi-digested otter puke.” John hurled another rock from the ground that was still within his reach. “You told me you had the key to these cuffs!”  
  
Sherlock’s head rose indignantly, “Lestrade obviously changed the model of cuffs he’d been using. It’s always something.” He ducked again as another stone struck closer to him.  
  
“Something, right, SOMETHING! I’m here in the middle of an alley with my trousers around my knees, cuffed to a fence and you are complaining?! Please tell me more oh great overburdened detective.”  
  
“John, be reasonable. If you let me get a bit closer I’m sure I could pick the locks.” This time Sherlock kept his head down for safety’s sake. “You didn’t mind at the time.”  
  
“Not many men do when they have a willing and talented mouth on their cock, Sherlock!”  
  
Sherlock raised his head then, eyes wide in surprise at John’s compliment. “Talented?”  
  
John sighed in resignation and licked his lips, “Dammit yes, and talented.” he sighed, “Thought I was going to strain something when I came.”  
  
Sherlock hesitatingly got up and started to move closer, “I could show you more of my talents,” he purred, “If you’ll allow it.”  
  
John smiled shyly, “Get the cuff off and I can show you a few talents of my own.”  
  
“I thought you were angry.”  
  
“Then come over here and make me feel all better about it.”  
  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his blogger but the good doctor just smiled a bit and let his body language open. The detective cautiously edged over and not long after a pair of handcuffs dropped to the ground. “Better?”  
  
John turned and tugged Sherlock to his feet, “Oh much.” He pulled the taller man down and kissed him long and slow and deep, nipping at the bottom lip until Sherlock gave him entry then diving in to explore every corner. Sherlock felt as if John were honestly trying to lick him directly into orgasm as he felt every brush of the Doctor’s tongue excite nerves related to his groin. He groaned into the sensation and tried to grasp John arms but was fended away.  
  
“Was this, “John panted, “more like.” another kiss and then Sherlock felt teeth lightly scraping his throat, “what you had in mind?”  
  
“Yes,” he hissed in reply, “John, please!”  
  
“Shhh, its okay. I’ve got you.” John murmured and pressed Sherlock back against the wrought iron gate. Soon Sherlock was willingly stepping out of his own trousers as John petted, coaxed and, kissed him into a state of bliss. A bliss so deep that it took a half second more than usual for the Great Detective to notice something was wrong.   
  
John was standing quite far away now, holding Sherlock’s trousers and pants, and grinning at him.   
  
“John?” he panted, not quite understanding yet.  
  
“You can get these back at home, Sherlock.” the soldier said, hefting the garments. “Shouldn’t bother you too much. You went to Buckingham palace without your pants. And since it didn’t bother you to pick the locks for me I’m sure you’ll have no trouble for yourself.”  
  
John was faster; he got around the corner of the alley before Sherlock could even reach for the first stone.

 


End file.
